


First Christmas together

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: The festive SwanQueen season [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: A compilation of Thanksgiving/christmas/New years SwanQueen minifics from my tumblr, and anything that I just think up too! Anything from super smutty to extremely fluffy.





	First Christmas together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> Thank you for reading, I do hope that you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
> I've gifted this work to @queercapwriting who had made me believe in myself and my writing ability more than anyone else has. Especially since having surgery, they have given me the love and support that I have needed and also told me to take care of myself, which no one has done for me. So this is my gift to you, thank you!

“We don’t want her here Emma.” Snow stated, hesitantly sitting down on the couch, next to her daughter.

“What? You were all for it last month when I asked you” Emma frowned

“Yes, for you, but your father and I have talked and we don’t want her here.”

“So you wait until the last minute to tell me this! It’s Christmas day Mom...h-how-“

“I’ve already phoned Regina and informed her that she isn’t welcome.”

“You did what?!” Emma shrieked standing up quickly

Emma couldn’t believe what was happening right now, in a matter of minutes, this Christmas day had turned from her first Christmas with Regina and her family and something she had been looking forward to for weeks, to one of the worst days to happen.

For a lot of the time at Christmas, when Emma was a child, she was shut away in her room in her foster homes and not allowed to join in with the festivities. Emma knew that Regina had similar things happen to her when she was growing, so she knew this new would be really hard for her.

“We told her she’s not welcome here, not for Christmas anyway, she was very understanding.” David commented walking into the room, standing behind his wife and squeezing her shoulders.

“Well yes, I’m sure she was understanding...she’s used to being alone at this time of year and for her birthday and for any kind of celebration.” Emma took a breather trying to control her anger but not managing it very well

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!” Emma shouted in the next second.

Before either Snow or Charming could answer, Henry came walking down the stairs as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Ma? What’s going on?” Henry yawned, now standing next to Emma

“You’re grandparents have uninvited your Mom to Christmas.” Emma fumed folding her arms.

“Good.” Henry replied throwing himself on to the couch next to his grandmother.

“Good?” Emma asked, feeling rather shocked at her sons comment.

“Yeah, I don’t want her here Mom, she’s evil and she’s never going to change.”

“Henry!”

“No, he’s right Emma, how could you expect us to accept her after everything she did to us? To you? To Henry?”

Charming came and sat on the other side of Henry, all of them watching Emma pace as her face grew angrier by the second.

“You know what? If that’s how you all feel then maybe I will just go spend Christmas with Regina. How about that.” Emma stated

“What? You can’t do that!?” Snow shrieked

“And why not?” Emma argued

“Because, we will be without you for Christmas Emma. You shouldn’t be without your family, at this time of year.”

“And yet you’re absolutely okay with leaving Regina completely alone.”

Emma was astonished at her parent’s words, as well as Henry agreeing with them about his own mother. The woman who raised him, she just couldn’t understand it, how could he not accept her even now.

“She’s used to it.” Snow replied

“Yeah, so am I Mary-Margret.” Emma argued, standing up and storming out the room.

“Grandma, do you think Ma’s going to go with Regina?” Henry asked

“I hope not Henry. I hope not.”

“So do I.” Henry replied cuddling up to his grandma

Emma came back through, dressed and with a bag packed.

“Where are you going Emma?” David asked jumping up

“To Regina’s. You can’t stop me, I am 30 years old.”

“But-“ Snow tried

“NO! NO BUTS! I AM GOING!” Emma screamed “I love her...” 

“YOU WHAT?!” Snow, David and Henry shouted in unison

“I love her, oh and one more thing we’re a couple, now kid are you coming with me or staying here?” Emma frowned

“Staying here.” Henry grumbled holding onto Snow, hoping Emma wouldn’t drag him out the house.

“Fine, you stay here and if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” And with the Emma stormed out the house, slamming the door behind her.

“Did she say they’re a couple?” Snow frowned

“Yeah...” Both David and Henry replied

 

 

Regina had been so excited for Christmas, it would be the first Christmas since Henry was five that she wouldn’t be alone, well that was until she received a phone call from Snow White telling her in no uncertain terms, that she wasn’t welcome for Christmas.

It’s not to say she wasn’t expecting it, but it still hurt all the same to have something she was looking forward to be taken away, just like that.

Christmas morning came, Regina was alone, no Emma, no Henry, just her. As no one was going to be with her or she was going to be with no one for today, Regina decided to stay in her pyjama’s and to do some paperwork. After all it was just her for the day.

 

 

Emma was fuming about the whole situation not just her parent’s uninviting Regina, also Henry, she was so angry with him for agreeing with her parents. The blonde new Regina had changed and yet the only people who couldn’t see it were her own parents and her son.

Emma left the loft as quickly as she could slamming the door behind her, she flew down the stairs, out of the building and over to her yellow bug that was parked right outside her parents apartment.

Emma threw herself into the car, placing her bag on the passenger seat, with immense anger and frustration before shutting her door shut and speeding off down the road to the mayor’s mansion.

She was driving way over the speed limit that she had to do an emergency stop as she arrived at Regina’s home.

 

 

Regina was so into her paperwork, that she completely missed the screeching of Emma’s breaks outside her home but she certainly didn’t miss the banging on her front door that scared her half to death.

“SHIT!” Regina jumped, placing a hand on her heart, making herself take in some deep breaths before collecting up her paperwork and putting it neatly on the coffee table in front of her.

Regina stood up, padding her way to the door, all she could think was;

_I hope it’s Emma, but I doubt that very much indeed._

She wasn’t expecting the sight before her when she did open the door

“Em?”

“G-G-Gina.” Emma sobbed

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Regina asked with worry yanking Emma’s bag from her hand, placing it by the front door and walking Emma to the couch, not forgetting to close the door behind them.

“I-I didn’t know.” Emma cried

“Did-oh...your parents, telling me I wasn’t welcome?” Regina asked with a sad smile

Emma just nodded falling onto Regina’s lap in a state.

Regina put her hand on Emma’s back, rubbing soothing circles “Hey, it’s okay, I’m used to-“

“Don’t say that.” Emma continued to sob sitting up right. “I’m used to being alone at Christmas but it doesn’t make it right.”

Regina  just frowned at those words “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“I kind of had a massive argument with them about them uninviting you to Christmas amount other things...Oh and I may have told them that I love you and we’re a couple.” Emma blurted

“Oh? So you finally did it after... what is it a year?”

“And three months. I’m sorry I never did it sooner, I should have done and I was too afraid, I’m so so sorry.”

“Hey babe, I was teasing, it’s okay, and we both had reasons not to tell the people closest to us. You know that Em.” Regina smiled holding Emma’s face between her hands.

“Can I stay here? I can’t go back to my parents.” Emma was so distraught about what had happened, she couldn’t even think about going back to the loft, especially not in the next few days.

“How about I give you, you’re Christmas present before I answer that.” Regina smiled “Just...just wait.”

Regina waved her hand making a small, perfectly wrapped gift appear in the palm of her hand.

“W...what’s this?” Emma frowned

“It’s a gift.” Regina replied sarcastically, chuckling as she did. “Why don’t you, I don’t know, open it?”

“Hey! Enough with the sarcasm, Madam Mayor!” Emma hit Regina’s thigh playfully, taking the gift from her girlfriend’s palm.  

Emma unwrapped the gift quickly, just like she was a five year old child, the box looked like something you would put jewellery in, but it was not that. The blonde opened the box, and a massive smile spread across Emma’s face.

“A key?”

“You’re key. For this house, if you want to officially move in with me that is?”

“Of course I do!” Emma held tight to the key in her hand, before leaping onto Regina and smothering her in kisses. “I will move in today, if you’re okay with that?”

“I am more than okay with that, my dear.” Regina replied

“Now I have something for you.” Emma grinned knowing exactly what the brunette would say

“Emma...I told you I didn’t expect anything.” Even though this is what Regina had said, she was more than grateful for receiving something from Emma, whatever it was.

“I know, but I needed to give this to you. It’s actually two things.” Emma smiled, standing and walking over to the tree and picking up a small box, just like the one Regina gave her and

“Em...two things?!” Regina exclaimed shaking her head

“Just open it would you!” Emma couldn’t help but laugh

Regina actually did as she was told for once, opening the small present in her hand as delicately as she could, she then opened the box itself looking down at it with a small smile and frown.

“Yeah I thought that would be your reaction.” Emma laughed

Regina took out the love heart shaped locket smiling at the inscription that read.

**_“Love you always, your saviour.”_ **

“Em, it’s beautiful.” Regina smiled laying the locket gently in the palm of hand, leaving the box on her lap

“Well open it up properly.”

Emma motioned for Regina to open up the locket, in which she did.

Regina gasped upon seeing what was on the inside, placing one hand over her mouth.

“Emma!”

“Yeah?” Emma smiled

Inside was a picture of herself and Emma on their first date, and the second was on their one year anniversary, kissing. It was beautiful, no one could deny that.

 Ruby was the one who took both photographs, also the only one who has known from the start that they’re together; especially considering Ruby was the one to push Emma to ask the mayor out on a date in the first place. It took a lot of persuading but Emma decided to do it, and it was the best decision she ever made.

“Emma, it’s beautiful.” Regina replied tears springing to her eyes “Put it on for me?” Regina asked passing the locket to Emma, pulling her hair out of the way.

Emma put the locket around Regina’s neck, doing up the clasp. “There.” Emma smiled, as Regina turned back to face her.

“How did you think up something so beautiful?”

“I know how to do gifts, not having received any for 28 years, you learn what to give.”

“Ahh, of course.”

Regina went back to the box pulling out the second gift. _A leaf?_

“A Leaf, wowww...”

“Okay, I’ll explain...” Emma laughed, carefully taking the leaf out of Regina’s hand.

“This leaf, you remember that walk we went on, the one I took you on through the forest when I told you my true feelings for you and you told me you felt the same?”

“Yeah?” Regina frowned

“Well just before you told me you felt the same way, I saw this leaf on the ground and I picked it up and have held onto it ever since. I know, I kow it’s stupid, who gives Mayor Mills a fucking leaf for Christmas.” Emma said with embarrassment

“NO, no, no, no, Emma, it’s perfect, it’s just no one has ever gone to the trouble of such thoughtful gifts before, or gifts of any kind. Thank you.”

Regina smiled placing the leave and box on the coffee table, and placing a small kiss against Emma’s lips.

“I love you...I’m never letting you go, you got that?”

“Got it, Oh and I love you too babe.” Emma replied holding Regina’s face between her hands.

The day, that Christmas day was the best that either Emma or Regina had ever experienced. They exchanged more gifts, some thoughtful some silly, Regina cooked a full Christmas dinner with all the trimmings; this was the first time that either of them had felt wanted at Christmas.

Even when Regina had Henry with her, she knew he didn’t really want to be with her, so to have someone who made the choice to be with her and not with her own parents. It meant a hell of a lot to her, Regina felt truly wanted for the first time in a very long time.

And Emma? Well growing up in foster care, she was never even invited to any kind of celebration let alone feel wanted, so she knew being with Regina at Christmas that was home in itself, and that was all she needed.

After they’d eaten, they cuddled up on the couch watching some Christmas movies and thinking up their own traditions.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Emma smiled as she held her girlfriend against her chest, under the warm blankets.

“Merry Christmas Em. I love you.” Regina croaked in a sleepy haze.

She was happy and secure, that’s all Regina needed to be able to know that for the first time she was falling asleep in the arms of someone who was her home, and she couldn’t ask for anything better.

There were no words to cover how she felt, she just felt at peace, not just with Emma but with herself.


End file.
